Born Enemies
by independent.follower
Summary: In order to get his inheritance and become the next alpha king, Sesshoumaru needed to find his mate. The only problem is, she hated him, with a heated passion. Will they give in to natural attraction and follow destiny or fall prey into their own thoughts and reject one another?
1. Prologue

**Title: **Born Enemies

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Hello! This isn't a chapter, just the long summary and prologue to get your imagination reeling... hope it catches your interest :)

P.S. This is a little different from my other stories. There are demons now...! Yay?! Nay?!

* * *

**Official Summary**

Sesshoumaru Takahashi was next in line for CEO position in the world's largest business organization. Not only that, he's also the soon to be alpha king; a position given to the most powerful being in all the realms. The thing is, it is also the position that his father refuses to give him until he finds his mate.

While presidents had the whole country as his/her responsibility, the alpha king has all the dimensions to worry about. The whole demon race, trolls, wizards, witches, humans (even if they weren't aware of it) and all other spirited creatures out there all respected him. No one can and would dare defy him. Even their natural enemy, the werecats, feared him.

That is, until he met a certain sharp-tongued, sassy and sexy hazel-eyed brunette named Rin Aichi. Not only was she his mate, she was the key to his inheritance and finally take over the alpha king position.

Or so he thought.

In everyone's eyes, Rin Aichi was a mere human working as a counsellor in Sesshoumaru's brother's high school. But if you watch and observe every movements closely, you'll notice a certain grace to her; almost having similar qualities to a werecat.

When they first met, she knew she hated him. Not because of his dog blood (Heck! she wasn't even aware of mystical creatures then!) but because he was everything she loathed in a man.

He treated everyone as if he was superior. He was bossy, arrogant, and, most of all, he was a heartless playboy.

So even though he clearly shows his interest in her, she feigns disinterest and disgust towards him.

What happens when fate decides to tie these two born enemies, hot-blooded and stubborn individuals together? Will they give in to natural attraction and follow destiny or fall prey into their own thoughts and reject one another?

* * *

**Prologue**

_"It was once said that in earlier times, everyone was connected to their other halves. 'Together, we are powerful!' They would say. So when the male, female and androgynous humans realized this, they attempted to reach the heavens and overthrow those who have so graciously served them._

_The gods in heaven noticed this and protested as they informed their ruler, Zeus, of the humans' growing ego. The concerned ruler ended up giving the worst punishment ever given on earth. This punishment led to a drastic change in every creature's anatomical make-up and everyone was split in two, physically ripped apart from our soulmates._

_Now, the gods are not merciless. They knew we spirited creatures had nothing to do with these despicable human beings, but to avoid future conflicts, they did what they did. But because we're innocent, the gods gave the knowledge of our so-called mates and let the humans live life never really understanding what true love is. Therefore, they spend their lives looking for their other half; filling it with pleasure in order to feel the security they once had so naturally."_

_"I think that's a load of bull." I remember my young, little three-year old self blurt out in the middle of class. I remember my teacher glaring at me while everyone else gave a look of disgust. Of course, I was immeditely sent home. For a school filled with demons, it was a privelege to even know about our mates, but I didn't believe it._

_We weren't raised to think this way, but I have always known that love was a choice. I thought that relationships were for anyone who welcomed it. Love was for those who's ready, willing to scout around and find that one person that piques their interest._

_I didn't believe in Aristophanes' theory of the other half. I didn't believe in soulmates._

_It's your life, you should be the one making the decisions._

_But boy, did things turn around quickly when I met her. I admit, I was a fool. _

_Oh, how life love to screw around and play with you. How stupid was I to think that life was that simple?_

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please let me know and I'll surely post the first chapter soon... two weeks, the latest! :) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Inu-Yasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I'm sorry Ms. Aishite," Sesshoumaru drawled over the phone, making sure to mispronounce her surname so she'll finally leave him be. He has been talking to this insufferable woman for days now; each and every call consisting of her desperate pleas to have a short meeting with him. "My answer will be the same as it was in the beginning. I don't have any time to do such menial tasks."

"It's A-i-chi," Rin stated, rubbing her temples as she tried to maintain her calm tone, "it's just a short meeting. It will take no more than half an hour of your time."

He found it odd how determined she was in meeting him. No other staff from Shikon high had ever dared report Inuyasha in fear of getting fired. So why was she pestering him?

Seshoumaru wasn't always so difficult when it came to dealing with such matters but because Inuyasha's past educators were so insincere, clumsy and just so unprofessional that he doesn't have the patience to give them no more than thirty seconds of his time. If anything, they'll just try to swindle him for more funds again.

He leaned back in his chair, _As if I didn't give enough already!_

He shook his head, a silly memory playing inside his mind. There were even some women who had the audacity to fling a few flirty lines in an attempt to win his heart. He scoffed, even though he's bedded countless women, his heart was already reserved for his soul mate, waiting until she stumbles gracefully in front of him and live their lives in pure bliss.

His lips twitched on the sides and closed his eyes tight. He almost wanted to gag at the thought. It surely did not come from him, these thoughts was most-positively from the ever-the-romantic demon that shared his body; the soul mate obsessed dog demon the moon goddess unfortunately decided to pair him up with.

A scratching sound on the other line brought him back to earth. Oh yeah, he still had to handle this unbelievable teacher. She was particularly persistent, probably planning her seductions right now, aiming to steal his wealth.

He couldn't blame her though. Women bow down to his feet and line up just to be with him. Sesshoumaru was handsome, wealthy, intelligent, competent, an experienced lover and a witty, charming but ruthless businessman. He had the whole package! Who wouldn't want to win his heart?

"As I've repeated numerous times before, an email will suffice." He pressed, pursing his lips in anger. He wasn't as busy as he said he was but why would he waste his free time talking about his brother when he could be in bed with one of his lovers? Besides, he knew how intelligent Inuyasha was. He's seen his report cards and no subject went below an A grade. _He was definitely worthy of the alpha position._

He gave a victorious smile, taking her silence as surrender. "Thank you for all the time you've invested for my brother's sake. I will give the school more money for your efforts Ms. Aishite. Good bye."

Rin's lips gaped as she heard the dial tone. "What the hell?" She screamed, thanking the heavens for her closed office door.

Her hand trembled as she slammed the poor phone. She couldn't believe the nerve of them. All she wanted to do was fix Inuyasha's lack of attendance and for him to respect his teachers. She figured that calling his guardian would help her enforce these objectives but he ended up being the exact same as his brother; difficult and arrogant.

She sighed, remembering her fearlessness on the first day.

_She gave a huge sigh to remove the nerves from getting to her. She stepped out of her old car and looked at the institution. Today is the first day she'll be a counselor in Shikon high and she can't wait! It's the most prestigious and highly praised school in Japan._

_The school consisted of several modern buildings from private donations. These donations are mostly due to the hopes that the school would accept their academically less than qualified heir. It had many high quality educators with excellent resume, advanced studies and student curricula. Many students spend their whole lives studying just to be in this luxurious school. Unfortunately, most students who do get in are living off loans or studying until dawn just so they can qualify for the scholarships._

_With the school's expectations of high academic grades and up to date payments, students are stressed year around. This is why Rin was here this school year. The previous counselor was stressed out from the many students needing to see him that he up and quit on them. Ironic isn't it?_

_She gave a huge huff of determination. As a previous student herself, Rin understands the importance of having support and resources available for the students. She will not allow a anyone to fail or drop out this year. It was her duty and she will not disappoint them._

_Using her cold hands, she smoothed her tight, black pencil skirt down, straightened her tucked-in light dusty pink chiffon top and made sure her hair was up in a perfect bun._

_The bell chimed a few times and it was her cue to head in._

This is it, _she thought, smiling in confidence. She walked through the hallway with her suitcase, a click-clack noise followed suit with each step taken by her black stiletto heels._

_The hallway was filled with busy bodies trying to get to class first in order to get the best seats. But as she strut her way to her office, she noticed many curious eyes, some head whips and even a few whistles greet her as she stepped in the premises of the school._

_Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and tried to ignore the stares and whispers around her. This is nothing new to Rin. Ever since she reached the peak of maturity, when she developed her plump breasts and shapely hips, men drooled over her and women gaped in disgust._

_She entered room 2097, which led to even more rooms. At the front was where the clerk was. She was a tall and beautiful woman named Kagome. Not much older than her, but looked experienced._

_Upon having a lovely talk, Rin found out that her appointed room was 2097k. The fifth door to her right._

_"And how does everything work around here?" Rin questioned._

_"Well, there's a whole book about that," Kagome giggled, taking hold of the thickest book Rin has seen in her life. She looked at it in alarm. Nobody told her she was supposed to read that! If she did, she would have taken it over the break and studied every page._

_Rin's worries were washed away when Kagome laughed._

_"Don't worry, you're not the only one here who doesn't have a clue what's in this book." She assured. "But if you have any questions, it's the main reason why I'm here."_

_Rin nodded, "Thank you Kagome."_

_"Just one main law to abide by, never go against the rich families in this school." Kagome continued seeing as she listened patiently, not breaking eye contact. "The book is basically made to accommodate them."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes._

_"Got it." Rin stated seriously, taking a mental note._

_"Oh! And one more thing." She said before Rin left. "Never mess with a Takahashi. He's a piece of work, but it's best to just leave him be."_

_She nodded again, thanked her colleague and briskly walked to her new office._

Rin buried her head into her arms._ I should have listened to Kagome's warnings._ Her eyes formed into slits. Well, if it wasn't for Inuyasha disrespecting her, she would have avoided this humiliation!

She was used to all the attention from the opposite sex and she usually tolerated them all, but this time she couldn't take it.

She remembers hearing some profane comments and sounds coming from Inuyasha and his friends.

_She quickly whipped her head to the offending sound and turned to the owner of the guilty mouth. Making sure to place authority in her walk, she headed to the group of men. It consisted of all male around the age of eighteen, all of them having their own signature smirk as they stared her way and assessed her body up and down._

_"Hey sexy, what brings you here?" A handsome boy asked. __She noticed him as the one who whistled at her. _She noted his short, black hair tied in the back as he turned on his charms, took her hand and attempted to place a kiss on it.

_"Excuse me?" She snapped, swiping her hand away._

_"Don't tell me you didn't come here to win our favour," another boy said, a lazy grin on his lips. __He had long silver hair, piercing golden orbs and defined facial features. _He was a ridiculously good-looking individual, _she thought, slyly studying his black v-neck and ripped up jeans, _even with no effort, he made every other man look average.

_"I will not do such things!" She fumed. "You boys better behave and go back to class."_

_"Yes ma'am," a boy with light brown hair complied, his statement sounding genuine that s__he couldn't help but eye him, testing his sincerity. When he didn't change his facial expression, she decided to calm down. _

_Looking around, she noticed that everyone, but her and the group was left to loiter the empty hallway._

_"Listen boys, I don't want to be the bad guy, especially on the first day, but you all should be getting to class," she said as calmly as she could._

_"We have break," the silver haired man said, his brow rising up in challenge._

_Her eyes formed in slits, _Break, my ass! There's no way you're here this early in the morning if you had a break! I would be sleeping if I did!

_"Let me see your schedules," she demanded suspiciously._

_The same boy pointed to his temple and grinned while his crew snickered. "Got it memorized ma'am."_

_She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, _Smart ass! Why the hell did I become a school counselor again? I can't stand immature people. Especially this age group! Argh, they're the absolute worst.

_She glared at the them, remembering the boys in her high school days._

_Finally having had enough, Rin nodded and just turned on her heels and began to walk away. When they thought she was out of ear-shot, they began talking amongt themselves again._

_"Damn, she was fucking fine." One of them whispered._

_"I would fuck that," said another._

_She took a deep breath to try not to go back and slap their faces. _This is not the only time people have done this to me, I should get used to high school boys saying it. That's right, if I react, it will just encourage them to keep going. Let it go Rin!

_"Too bad she has such a tight ass personality," she knew the silver haired one said that and her face reddened almost immediately as she stomped back to them, standing in front of the culprit._

_The group of boys almost cowered, confused as to why she was in front of them again. She shouldn't have been able to hear them from all the way there._

_"What did you say?" She demanded from him._

_"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I didn't say anything."_

_"I heard you loud and clear," she said in a menacing tone, "I've already given you a chance to avoid getting detention - what are your names?"_

_His friends immediately booked it, apologizing to him before they left. Fortunately for the group, Rin didn't have an iron grip on them._

_"Bastards," he murmured._

_"Name?" she asked, cocking a brow._

_"Inuyasha." He spat, not looking her way. He hated how she dared order him around and he loathed himself even more for complying so easily. If it was any other teachers, he could have easily ignored them._

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Yeah?" He asked stubbornly._

_"Last name?" She demanded._

_"Don't you already know?" He asked, brushing her hand harshly away from his shoulders._

_"Last name?" She repeated._

_"I'm not fucking playing your stupid superiority shit, you already fucking know who the hell I am," he said gritting his teeth as he smoothly walked past her and stomped his way to where his friends had gone._

_Rin gasped a few seconds too late as she yelled, "Today at 3. My office!"_

_"Whatever."_

And when he didn't show up to receive his punishment, Rin made it her duty to contact his guardian. A week and a dozen phone calls later, she found herself going nowhere with her plans and even added more problems now that the school's biggest investor thought she was a shameless gold-digger.

She gulped when the principal called her down his office. She nervously fidgeted with her skirt, but chastised herself and reminded herself to maintain professional comportment.

"Ms. Aichi," he said, motioning for her to sit. His face unsmiling, waiting for her before he sat himself in front. "You know why you're here, don't you?"

"Mr. Shichinintai, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to tarnish your school." She defended, her tone calm, but her heart hammering loudly inside her chest. She can't believe she's ruined this perfect opportunity to work at such a high-standing institution. How is she going to pay for her schooling and bills now? More than that, where is she going to find the money to support her family back in the country side?

Just as she was about to drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness, her superior chuckled, his head falling back. "You're not in trouble, I just love to mess with newcomers. It's so refreshing."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, closing her mouth discretely before a fly comes flying inside.

"I just wanted to acknowledge you for getting Mr. Takahashi to donate such a huge sum of money. He's already given so much to this school, it was a surprise he deposited more. Even more than what he usually gives. _A bonus, courtesy of Ms. Aichi,_ is what he said." Mr. Shichinintai stated, almost on the verge of clapping his hands together.

Rin's jaw dropped. "I-I-"

"No need for words Ms. Aichi. And by saying that, there's a bonus already deposited in your account, as instructed by Mr. Takahashi." He said, his lips curved up in a smile.

Rin didn't know what to think. What the hell is wrong with this principal? Shouldn't he spend the money creating scholarships for the students? She knows plenty of students who are already struggling trying to pay for their school entrance fees. Not to mention the hefty price on books and tuition. Rin shook her head and took a breather. _Choose your battles Rin. _She repeated to herself over and over.

"Thank you Mr. Shichinintai," she stated, giving a composed smile. "If there's nothing else, I would like to go back to my office and finish my work."

"Yes, yes," he urged, "keep up the good work Ms. Aichi."

Rin left, making sure not to slam her superior's door. She quickly walked to her office and drowned herself with work. If she dwelled on the corruption in this school any more than she already does, she'll end up regretting her actions.

* * *

As soon as the day ended, Rin headed to the bank and checked the deposit. Her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets as she stared at the receipt in front of her. This was even more than her monthly salary!

"Thank you," she smiled to the teller before stomping her way to her car. Once inside, she grabbed a cheque out of her purse and wrote the exact digit Mr. Takahashi had given to her. Did he really think giving this bonus would make her forget her resolve?

Nope.

Instead, Rin drove the opposite direction from her home and headed to Takahashi Corporation. She needed to give this man a piece of her mind!

Though, upon seeing the magnificent building in front of her, her courage dwindled down, intimidated by the modern design and its exquisite art.

"May I please talk to Mr. Takahashi." She smiled politely to the clerk in the front desk.

"Name?" Came her monotonous voice, her fingers still on the keyboard and her eyes remained glued to the screen, not giving her the attention she deserved.

"Rin Aichi," she replied, biting her lips, she already knew where this is going.

"Appointment?" She asked, clicking rapidly on her computer.

"None," she murmured.

The clerk froze, her eyebrows shooting up in distaste as if Rin had just wasted her time.

"But Mr. Takahashi is expecting me," she lied, feeling embarrassed as it is.

"He's not in at the moment," she said, gritting her teeth, her undivided attention on the screen again. She's been in this situation before and she's smart enough not to let any crazed woman meet her superior without an appointed time.

Her teeth clenched slightly, the mistake almost enraging her. How stupid was she to let a deranged stalker go up to his office?

Her perfectly shaped brows crunched up in annoyance, the incident almost caused her to lose her job! Not to mention, the possibility of leaving his side. She closed her eyes tight, that thought tugging painfully at her heart.

Anger threatened to burst Rin's cool and calm composure. Her cheeks flared, seeing the woman close her eyes as if she was trying to zone her out!

"Kagura," came a deep, husky voice.

She pressed the button to answer but before she could say anything, Rin childishly tiptoed and reached her head closer to the phone to cut Kagura off.

"Mr. Takahashi, it's Ms. Aishite," she shook her head and cursed silently, "I mean Aichi, I need to talk to you."

Everything was dead silent after her little stunt. All she could hear was the loud thudding of her heart as she waited for his response, whilst Kagura shot daggers her way. _Oh God, please let him say yes!_

Both women flinched when a reply was finally heard. Right before he instructed her to come up, she heard a melodious chuckle that sent her heart fluttering in excitement as she let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Right this way," Kagura practically snarled as she led her to a private door and they entered the elevator to the top floor.

Rin's mouth gaped when they arrived, showing a spacious room with a large door in the middle. She notice the huge desk for his secretary on her left.

Kagura sighed knowing full well why his new assistant was out of her post. She walked to the desk and paged her boss, "She's right outside sir." She waited patiently but received no answer. As if accustomed to this, Kagura led her to the waiting room and was told to stay there unless she's called. Before she could ask for the waiting time, Kagura dismissed herself rudely and stomped out, mumbling complaints about Rin.

"Sesshoumaru!" She heard a woman squeal as she peaked her head to the door and, God forbid, witnessed the most beautiful man wrestle his tongue with his secretary; his strong arms in her tiny waist as they slowly moved their way to her bottom and give them a playful squeeze.

"Oh God," Rin whispered, her neck, cheeks, and ears reddening in embarrassment as she looked away. She reflexively covered her eyes and stepped back. Should she pretend she was just sitting patiently and innocently waiting for her name to be called? Answering her own question, Rin scrambled back to the seat safely hidden behind the wall. Her spine as straight as a ruler as she bit her lips anxiously.

Sesshoumaru grinned, his ears twitching to the sound of the teacher's overwhelmed voice. After she'd boldly interrupted Kagura and basically ruined his chance in getting into his secretary's pants, it was music to his ears to hear her panic. He was supposed to take this hour taking care of his carnal needs and even placed an effort to inform Kagura to deny anyone asking for him, when this woman came yelling.

She will surely pay.

After he was certain that Ms. Aichi's stress levels were at its peak, he let Lana, his foxy secretary, go and motioned for her to call the annoying intruder.

Lana nodded and briskly walked to her office.

"Ms. Aichi," she called over the intercom. Since it was just her, Rin raised a brow in disbelief as she bit her lip to avoid laughing at the poor woman. She found it unnecessary and a highly comical action.

"Yes," she called out, getting up and straightening her skirt and top again before walking up to Lana's desk. Her hair, Rin noticed, were dishevelled and messy.

"He's ready for you," she smiled, fixing her hair fast, typing a quick message and got up to lead her to her door.

Rin stopped her immediately by bringing a hand in front of her, "No need," she said, glancing at the name plate on her desk, "Thank you so much Lana."

She nodded and bid her goodluck, thinking she was there for a job interview.

Rin took cautious steps as she headed towards the tyrant's office. Using a shaking fist, she knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"Come in," he called.

Rin gulped, her knees melting like jelly at the sheer thought of meeting the man. But, when she thought about it, she'd already humiliated herself in front of his employees and witnessed something that would scar her virgin eyes forever. After all the trouble she's been through, there's no way she was going to back out now.

Clasping the doorknob tightly, she took a deep breath, exhaled and turned the knob.

_It's now or never._

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? Expectations? Comments? Likes and dislikes?**  
**

Update before 2 weeks, yes! You're welcome xD By the way, thanks for all the support guys! Hope this chapter met your expectations. And yes, I have learned from my previous stories(one on hold and the other on-going). In this fanfic, I will try not to rush things(lesson from first story) or stall events (lesson from second story)... If I do, please inform me right away! I will also try to make each chapter long (also a suggestion from my second story). Anyway, this will be and forevermore be written in third person, so I hope that doesn't bite me in the butt!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Inu-Yasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Even though he was set to playing with his secretary earlier, Sesshoumaru found the thought of messing with Ms. Aichi even more fulfilling. Not in a good way either. She needs to know her place. As far as he's concerned, her actions were far from her job description. She wasn't going out of her way for his little brother's well-being, she was just looking out for herself. He knew that all she was interested in was his money.

"Come in," his tone was menacing and coated with so much authority that he was sure she'll be shook up when she meets him. He straightened his spine and crossed both arms in front of him. His eyes held a devilish glint.

In the short moment of his own company, ever since Lana left, he's already devised a plan as to how to reject and humiliate her. Embarrass her to no end? Criticize her till she breaks down? Threaten her job? He smirked, there was so much to choose from. This lowly woman will regret ever crossing paths with him and messing with the almighty alpha king, Sesshoumaru Takahashi.

A smooth smile graced his lips. He liked the sound of that. He wasn't the alpha king yet, but he will be as soon as he finds his damn soul mate.

His demon growled ferociously inside him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, giving an insincere apology. If she could just show herself already, maybe his thoughts would lessen their hostility.

Inutaisho, the current alpha king and unfortunately his irritatingly old fashioned father believed that without one's mate, a demon is a weak and incompetent creature, let alone, an individual capable enough to lead an entire race of demons and their alphas. So until Sesshoumaru finds his mate, his father will continue his reign.

He sent death glares at the untitled name plate on his desk. He almost threw his hands up in disbelief; he was no better than a useless intern! Although Sesshoumaru technically manned the responsibilities handled by the highest authority in the company, his father also still held the CEO title.

_Is it even worth working this diligently when no credit is going to me?_

He sighed in defeat, his pride getting in the way of the thought of even trying to sabotage the company. What good was it to tarnish Takahashi corporation when he'll end up being the one cleaning up the mess anyway?

Since he was the eldest son out of the two brothers, the alpha king position was reserved for him while Inuyasha was given the alpha position for the dog pack. It was frustrating seeing Inuyasha find his mate and leading his pack. He can't really complain either but to see his brother succeed before he did was humiliating! It stamped 'inadequate' in his forehead, vulnerable for any ridicule or rebellion with the thought of their next leader. There was even a short amount of time when he didn't- no, when he couldn't accept his little brother's success; instead he gave him the cold shoulder. It created distance and disconnect between them, but now, being able to accept his fate, he can genuinely say that his childish behavior was forgotten and he's learned to sincerely congratulate Inuyasha for everything he's accomplished thus far.

Why is the Moon Goddess being so cruel to him? Why can't she use her voodoo magic and make his soul mate come to him already? He cursed the air and laughed mockingly at himself, catching the absurd thought that passed through his mind. There was absolutely no use in blaming a fictitious creature.

He heard the turning of the knob, snapping him out of his thoughts. As he listened in on the other side, the grin on his face slowly sank, leaving a frown in place. How many minutes has his mind wandered? More importantly, how long was she planning on lolly-gagging? By this time, she should have been standing in his presence. Doesn't she know how busy he was? Out of all the insensitive, unacceptable actions he's witnessed- "I don't have all day," he boomed across the room.

A smile spread across his lips hearing the harsh hitch on her breathing.

From his sudden outburst, Rin felt an unfamiliar power run through her veins. Her legs couldn't seem to keep still as they shook in uncertainty; her only thoughts were to run back to her one bedroom apartment and lock herself until this incident was long forgotten. She stood at the door, attempting to get her composure together before meeting the man. She closed her eyes and stood tall as she took a much needed deep breath. She's already turned the knob, now all she had to do was push the door open. Her body tensed, flinching when she heard Sesshoumaru's impatient and commanding voice yell for her to stop wasting his damn precious time.

A tingling sensation ran up her whole body, the sheer power emitted from his tone alone making her want to cower in fear. Her heart pounded hard, threatening to burst out of her chest. She took a sharp intake of breath, feeling an excruciating pain in her insides as if the man had just dug for her heart, smashed it on the floor and trampled it with swift pivots of his foot.

_Get it together Rin, this is something you must do._

Her mind encouraged- or ordered as far as she's concerned. The voice was barely audible as the thoughts dissipated into silence before she had the time to comprehend where they came from. Having no awareness of the demon that's been living inside of her, she's always thought of this voice as her conscience, a guidance for every pertinent decisions made in her life. Before her parents died, her mother had always told her to trust her instincts and since Rin had great admiration and trust towards her mother, she took this advice to heart and never went against this voice.

That is, until now. In this situation, she's having a difficult time swallowing her fears and accomplishing what she's sought out to do. Biting her plump, pink lips, she weighed the choices in front of her and curtly ignored the small voice urging her to push the door open. She shook her head, already set on aborting every plans of confrontation.

What the hell possessed her to come here anyway? Did she think she can just barge in his office and expect him to agree to her requests? She could have just emailed him - she didn't have to meet him! She cringed, feeling her heart sink. Isn't that what he's been trying to tell her all along?

Rin's grip on the door knob loosened, her determination fading instantly as she resisted the urge to smack her head on his door. This was honestly the most humiliating thing she's ever done in her life.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts of revenge dwindled into worry, hearing nothing but her overworked lungs and heart. He was left confused as his breath followed every single inhale and exhale of hers and amazingly felt his heart beat in sync with her own as it rapidly hammered inside his chest. He found himself unsure as he sat there, anxiously waiting for her to come in. Everything was quiet; the pumping in his veins heightened in his ears and the clock on the far wall sounded in a crescendo of ticks and tocks of the second-hand needle. His demon was surprisingly anxious for her entrance, whereas, in normal situations, he would have taken over and punished whoever was eating up his time.

She cursed herself, shaking her head. She can't go along with this. She couldn't deny it anymore, she was absolutely terrified of this man! Turning on her heels, she swiftly walked towards Lana's desk and sighed, thankful for her absence. The narcissistic woman was probably in front of a mirror, perfecting her already beautiful appearance.

Taking a blue sticky note and black pen out of her bag, she wrote the words:

_Due to a sudden emergency, I unfortunately had to leave and am unable to meet you. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused and the inconvenience I know I have given. Please be assured that from now on, I will be sending a weekly email of any happenings regarding Inuyasha Takahashi. This is also the cheque you've given to me. I do appreciate the generosity but it is not necessary._

_Thank you again,  
__Rin Aichi_

But before Rin could have a clean getaway, she bumped into Lana.

"Oh, done already?" She asked happily, smoothing her hair.

"No, I actually have something urgent I have to attend to." She replied, sounding more confident than what she felt inside. "If you could please apologize to him for me and forward this message."

Lana was skeptic since Rin's been here for about quarter of an hour already, she's already instructed Rin to come in to his office but here she was saying that she didn't have enough time to see Mr. Takahashi. It made her wonder what Rin's been doing all this time. But she's not about to question her; instead, she nodded enthusiastically, excited to have the rest of the hour with her sexy boss.

"This is also a cheque," Rin brought the papers forward, "please make sure he receives i-"

"Will do, Ms. Aichi," she interrupted, swiping the note out of her hands and practically pushing her out the door.

"Thank you," she said, bowing a little to her savior.

Hearing her walk away left him feeling empty and when he heard footsteps move back to his door, he didn't wait for a knock to storm up and open it himself. "What is going on here! I said I don't have all d- Lana?"

"Mr. Takahashi," she purred, surprised by his hasty state.

"Where's Ms. Aichi?" He demanded, looking around the room only to spot the devil in the elevator. He didn't get to have a good look at her, for her head was down as she paid her respects before the elevators closed. His eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at the descending number at the top of the elevator door. For a moment, he had the urge to follow her; he was even willing to run down the stairs just to stop her from leaving.

"She had to leave." Lana's high pitch voice snapped him out of his thoughts as she followed his gaze and thought it appropriate to inform him of this obvious fact. She fanned the pieces of papers that Rin left. "She left me this message to relay to you."

Sesshoumaru impatiently took the note, stormed to his office and slammed the door shut before Lana could even try to seduce him. He stood in front of his desk, clutching the note in his hand and crumpling it with unnecessary force.

"What the hell is this shit?" He hissed, angered that she had run away from him.

_Oh, Rin Aichi, this is not over just yet._

* * *

"Kagome, I have sinned!" Rin murmured the next day, sitting on the chair with her head buried in her arms.

"Why? What happened?" She asked concerned. It's barely been two weeks since the start of the term and it looks as if stress had already took a toll on Rin. Dark circles rimmed her beautiful dark eyes, her naturally creamy complexion was chalky, and in general, the aura around her was solemn. Even though Rin was looking at her worst, Kagome couldn't deny how beautiful she still was; the constant visits from the male population of the school was enough indication of that.

"I can't say," she replied, peaking at the huge glass window where she knew a huge crowd of students were loitering, waiting for their office to open.

"Fine," Kagome whispered, "I'll take you out to lunch and you better tell me then."

Rin nodded, glad to have found a reliable and trustworthy colleague.

"Okay everyone, grab a form and wait in line!" Kagome said over every student's voices and conversations, catching their attention. Almost immediately, they all come running up in front of her and took the form. _Oh, boy,_ she thought, _this is going to be a long day._

"Today's going to be a long day." Rin murmured in her ears. She groaned as she got up and dragged her feet to her office.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Four hours later, Rin stretched her arms over her head and almost jumped up the office chair when she heard the lunch bell chime.

"Finally," she greeted Kagome, walking up to her desk.

"This has got to be the busiest morning in the history of Shikon High," she said, looking up from her computer, "and it seems you're packed for the entire afternoon as well."

They both looked at the line of students, who came to see the new school hottie.

Rin popped her head out the room. "It's lunch time, go and eat!" She suggested, giving them a bright smile. She loved how studious the kids are in this school. It's unimaginable how many kids came just to fix their schedules.

As expected, they whined and complained about losing their spots in line.

"Give me your forms and I'll make sure to keep it in the same order when I call you all again." She suggested, looking at their filled up pink sheets. They all gave her their papers, each of the students having an awed expression as they saw her beauty up close.

She sighed again and placed the stacks of pink slips at Kagome's table.

"You know those kids just want to get a glimpse of the new eye-candy, right?" she warned.

"And here I thought they were here to maximize their study time," Rin laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't worry, they'll get tired of you in a month, I would know," Kagome said smiling.

"I sure hope so," Rin said quietly. She knew how some of the boys stared up at Kagome. Most of them looked at her with longing eyes, looking at her like she was some kind of forbidden fruit. But it seems as though Kagome is oblivious to this fact as she merrily went on with her job, unconsious of the eyes roaming her body. Naturally, Rin didn't want her to feel paranoid so she chose to let it pass. Just like how the saying goes, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"As promised, I'll treat you to some lunch," Kagome took her jacket, purse and keys, and waited for Rin to do the same.

"Great! I'm starving!" She rubbed her tummy in exaggeration as Kagome laughed at her.

They drove to a fairly priced restaurant, just a little far from the school. Everyone gets at least an hour break, so they could take their time chatting and getting to know each other. Surprisingly, the two ladies had the same interest in fashion, music and a love for romantic comedies.

"Okay, spill," Kagome said, after the waiter had given them their orders. This way, they won't get interrupted.

"Well, to start things off, Mr. Takahashi-" she paused and closed her eyes for a second to calm her nerves. This was harder on Rin than what she originally thought. "Mr. Takahashi," she said again after a hopeless sigh. "He now thinks of me as a useless, insignificant, huge waste of time!" She sobbed, stabbing at her steak like it was at fault.

Kagome's brows arched, her mind already whirling in numerous situations. She knew Sesshoumaru, and she wasn't surprised by what Rin had just told her. She'd felt the same when she first met him too. One thing she's learned is not to take it too personally. Besides, he didn't mean it, it was just the way he was; it was the way he was raised. He probably already thought she was unworthy just by hearing her name. He didn't look down on people per say, but he's the type of person that needs evidence of someone's strengths in order to be convinced that they're capable enough- no, even worthy enough to pass his thoughts.

She kept her mouth shut, actively listening to the anxious Rin.

"I think he'll force the school to fire me! Make me unable to work in other institutions-" Rin gasped. "Maybe I should quit now! Employers will think I've humbled myself and turned to their school. That's right! I should send in my resignation letter now before they have the chance to terminate my employment!"

"Now Rin, you're thinking irrationally." Kagome tried to warn her.

Rin's eyes watered, her sclera reddening as the emotions she's been trying to keep in control finally poured like a broken dam.

"I can't afford to lose this job Kagome." She said it in a sob.

Kagome looked at her in sympathy. Whatever Rin was going through, she knew she couldn't let Sesshoumaru have his way.

She rubbed her shaking shoulders and soothed her.

"Why don't you tell me what actually happened and we'll look at the situation together." Kagome said, offering her some tissue.

She looked up, took a tissue and blew her nose. "Okay." She told her story from the very beginning. When Inuyasha insulted her, her plans to change his attitude, her constant calls to Sesshoumaru, his constant rejection, the donation, her determination to complain, and finally, after getting what she's been working so hard for, she cowardly ran away before even meeting him.

Kagome gave a look of dismay.

"See what I mean!" She hiccuped. "What am I going to do?"

She sighed, "Rin, I'm sure he won't get you fired. If you think about it, why would he go through the trouble in firing a sweet counselor like you when he hasn't even met you yet? Don't you think that he'll have more pressing matters to deal with? What would be his reason in requesting for your resignation? Because you cared enough to change Inuyasha's bad habits? Because he wanted you to pay for running away from him? If you ask me, I think Mr. Shichinintai will consider your statement and most likely be on your side." She scoffed, taking a huge piece of the meat and biting it to pieces. Besides, future alpha king or not, Kagome will not allow Sesshoumaru to jeopardize her friend's career. "But all we can do now is wait," she suggested.

Rin slowly nodded despite feeling her heart break in two upon hearing Kagome's words; words that insinuated her lack of worth to him.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? Questions? Like? Dislike? Suggestions?

I know I went a different path from most of your expectations, but they'll meet soon enough, I promise; I just want a couple things to happen before then. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Inu-Yasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

**A/N: **Once again, thanks for all the thought out responses everyone! I've decided on the first version of Chapter Two, sorry for all those who liked the second version better! So if you have not read the first version, I've already changed it back! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

To Rin's relief, another excruciatingly stressful week passed by with no words from Mr. Takahashi. She pranced inside the room, feeling like a huge load had been taken off her shoulders. Kagome was right, he is a busy man and unless he felt insulted when she walked away that day, there was really no other reason why he should fire her. If anything, Rin had done Lana and Sesshoumaru a favor by giving them room to finish whatever it was they were doing. Though, it's not like they were hiding it either. From their intimate exchange, Rin could already conclude that the two had more than a boss and secretary relationship.

"I told you," Kagome knowingly said, cutting through Rin's train of thought; she jumped a little, wondering if she's spoken her thoughts aloud again.

"Tell me what?" She asked confused.

"I wanted to remind you why that huge smile is on your face," she said, addressing the impish grin etched on Rin's lips, "You're still working here, aren't you? And Sesshoumaru didn't contact you at all, did he?"

Rin stared at her for a second, the way she informally and familiarly addressed him baffled her.

"I told you there was no use in worrying. He only cares about work, and I'm sure he's already forgotten about the incident by now," Kagome assured. She looked back at Rin as realization and somewhat of a solemn expression hit her eyes.

"Oh yeah! I want to thank you again for all the pep talk Kagome, I owe you one." She said with a small smile.

Kagome giggled, "A week's worth of tea will be great!"

"You're too much!" Rin retorted playfully, but noted her request seriously nonetheless.

"By the way, have you received a reply from your weekly email to Mr. Takahashi yet?"

Rin's eyes widened! "Oh no! I was so worried about being fired that I totally forgot all about it!"

Kagome laughed lightly, "Better get on that before you piss him off for real!"

She groaned, dreading the reply he may or may not give her.

"Ms. Higurashi," paged Mr. Shichinintai.

"Yes sir," she replied, signalling Rin to hold her gasp.

"Mr. Takahashi is here to see-" He spoke in a rather stern voice that Rin immediately panicked as her own thoughts cut off Mr. Shichinintai's statement.

_What? He's here?! Don't tell me that he's come here to personally ruin my career?_

She grabbed Kagome's attention, pointed to the restroom and quickly walked away to get herself cleaned up. Upon arriving, she looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Sure enough, her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a mess.

The week had been stressful for Rin. Every day, she got out of bed early and worked until she was about ready to pass out; a bad habit she developed from watching her workaholic aunt and guardian since the age of eight.

This week was extra worrisome for her though because she not only worried about finishing her paperworks, she also had to worry about losing her job. She doesn't even have the time of day to relax because she's been constantly receiving phone calls back home asking for monetary assistance, so she can't really afford the luxury in hanging out with friends to distract her from her problems even if it was just for a couple of hours. And now that Mr. Takahashi has visited the building to fire and humiliate her, her stress levels had just skyrocketed.

She washed her face and smoothed her silky, long locks. She straightened her shoulders and held her head up. After a few minutes, Rin came back to the office and held her breath but only quickly blew it out when she saw Inuyasha playing his charms on Kagome. It was a relief, but she knew his real purpose in being there. She knew he was there to finally get rid of her. She knew that Mr. Takahashi sent him to do the job for him, that prick!

She could see Inuyasha leaning in closer to Kagome and, to her surprise, Kagome responded with a shy blush as she playfully swatted him on the chest.

The two looked as if they were lost in each other's eyes. Not a care in the world of who may see their love- _Love?_ She placed a hand on her lips. Are they even aware that they are located where others could see? A teacher/student relationship's highly controversial. She needed to warn Kagome before things took a turn for the worst.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Rin asked, pretending to be oblivious of their public display of affection.

He unwillingly looked away from Kagome and glared at Rin. "None of your business."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome lashed at him, finally aware of her surroundings.

He immediately turned his head to Kagome and gave her pleading eyes to forgive him. When Kagome saw this, her eyes softened and gave Inuyasha a loving smile.

Rin cocked a brow. She's not one to gossip or jump into conclusions but were these two really together? Because they sure as hell were not hiding it!

"I'm sorry," he murmured, forcing himself to utter the words and barely making proper eye contact.

Rin looked from the self-assured Kagome to the surprisingly well-tamed Inuyasha.

"Hmm," Rin said, "you're forgiven. But, I think I need to talk to Ms. Higurashi for a moment."

Inuyasha growled, annoyed at having his mate taken away from him. It's been a long week and it was the only time he could see her.

"Watch your manners young man," Kagome said, looking at him in warning.

When he knew Rin wasn't looking, he took the chance to lean closer to his mate's ear and whispered seductively. "You may be 22 years old, but I've been 16 longer than you were alive." If he had met her earlier, he could have changed his age. Since he looked older anyway, he could have easily been her colleague, or he could have been a year or two older than her. Too bad she refuses to make him stop his studies. She doesn't want outsiders to think he quit just so he could openly date one of his teachers.

He doesn't even need to go to classes anymore, he's taken them so many times that he already knew which topics were pertinent for each unit.

"Stay here," Kagome ordered.

"I'm not a dog," he stated, winking at her while she held a laugh.

"Come on Rin," she said, walking together to Rin's office. Once inside, Kagome seated herself on the client chair as she looked at Rin, "So, what's up?"

"What's going on with you two?" She asked, confused.

Kagome bit her lips, fidgeted with the seams on her top and refused to make eye contact. As much as she wanted to tell Rin of her world, she had no right to. Especially being the Luna in Inuyasha's pack, she had even more pressure to keep the identity of all spirited creatures to herself.

Upon noticing her discomfort, Rin touched her on the arm, which immediately comforted her and made her feel at ease.

"Nevermind that question, if you're not ready, you don't have to tell me," she reassured, giving her a warm smile. "It'll be our little secret- now, onto the real reason why I asked you here," she continued, stealthily averting the subject, "I noticed how much you and Inuyasha get along - and not in that way - I just want to ask if you could please please please be in charge of reporting to Mr. Takahashi. I'll tell you what to say, all you have to do is use your name to send it. From what I've observed, you get along with him the best, if anything you should be his counselor."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "If that's it, I guess I could do it and don't worry about writing the email, I've got it under control. I may also try to tell Inuyasha to be a bit more polite to his 'superiors.'" Kagome used air-quotes upon saying superiors. She knew that most of them were from other packs, which was why Inuyasha's so authoritative and rude to them. It was one way alphas used to gain respect and show their dominance to others.

"Thank you Kagome, you're a life saver!" Rin said, jumping up. She took a breath of air and exhaled in relief as she almost skipped for joy to tell Inuyasha the news. Now she never had to deal with Mr. Takahashi ever again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat up, having realized that sleep will elude him once again. He looked at the woman sleeping on his bed and sighed. Despite how beautiful and talented she was, he can't seem to cease his thoughts from drifting to the insufferable Ms. Aichi. Ever since her visit, he hadn't been able to sleep or enjoy the sex with his partners. Nowadays, all he could think about was the tightness in his chest, sharpness of her breath and the sheer fear she must have felt when he yelled at her.

And the thing that baffled him was how much it had been affecting him. Just earlier, he couldn't even get his head organized to smoothly carry out a presentation for Wolfe Enterprise. It's not like he has to work hard to get these companies to collaborate with him, but he did have pride, and perfection was his standard.

_Ding!_

The soft beeping of Sesshoumaru's cell phone took him out of his deep thoughts. He looked at his phone and was almost elated when he saw that somebody had emailed him. Was it her? His once heavy body lightened and a bright smile crossed his lips. He opened the email impatiently and read:

_Hi Sesshoumaru,_

_Inuyasha's counselor handed the job over to me, so if you could kindly pretend I'm sending you Inuyasha's weekly report, that will be great! Thanks!_

_P.S. There's a pack meeting tonight regarding the upcoming alpha annual conference._

_Cheers,  
__Kagome Higurashi_

Sesshoumaru read and re-read the email over and over again. His heart sinking, his teeth clenching tight and a despicable glare shadowed his eyes.

How dare she! His anger heightened as his demon agreed with him. He's willing to bet that he's also had enough of her lack of professionalism. Ever since Rin had visited his office, his demon had been quietly brooding, which was also one of the causes as to why he hasn't had adequate sleep lately. Never had he felt insulted and so disrespected in his life. Most of all, never had any woman ever averted his thoughts so much and he hasn't even met her yet!

He had to see her and make her accountable for her sins.

* * *

"Thank you everyone for attending this year's pack meeting." Inuyasha projected confidently in front all the dog demons from all around the world. "As you all know, there will be an upcoming alpha conference due in the coming month. We gathered everyone here to hear of any pressing matters we could address at the conference."

There was silence as Inutaisho came to stand beside Inuyasha. The aura between the two males were so prominent that their people unconsciously lowered their heads in respect.

"I, for one, hate the fact that our alpha and beta are both going to school at Shikon high." A tall man in front of them voiced. Even though he barely shows up in the meetings, due to a far location, all the way from Alaska, everyone knew him. And it's not like anyone could just overlook him either, for he was a true predator. Slender, yet muscly in physique. Anyone would agree that he was beautiful; a good enough distraction to easily lure his prey. He was the complete opposite of the typical dog demons. Instead of a dark tan and golden eyes, his complexion was pale and his eyes a faded silver in color.

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"It's a total waste of time. They should place more of their efforts on matters outside and focus on their other territories." He voiced, unable to look at the alpha males in the end.

"Isn't that why I've appointed you as one of my third in commands?" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms.

"Have you even asked how the people up North are doing lately?" He complained.

"Wasn't it your job to report?" Inuyasha tried to suppress a growl, unimpressed with his lack of initiative.

"I-I," he stuttered, his confidence already gone.

Inuyasha may look calm on the outside but Sesshoumaru, as well as his father, knew that inside he was boiling with anger. Inuyasha turned around, feeling Inutaisho's hand on his shoulder. A subliminal order to stand down.

**Is your attendance at school a hindrance on your performance as a leader?**

Inuyasha's head snapped up, searched the crowd and targeted the voice, which he now knew was shared through mind-link. Every demons had the ability to speak within their kind through their minds, but only those powerful enough were able to project their thoughts to a specific individual.

He found his brother and nodded to him; Sesshoumaru stood at the front of the crowd, smiling proudly at his little brother. Inuyasha looked back in admiration; despite the fact that Sesshoumaru will one day rule them all, he never stood next to him or his father and always worked behind the scenes. He didn't verbalize it but he knew that Sesshoumaru felt out of line for speaking out in pack meetings.

"As what Sesshoumaru has told me," he said, pointing to his temples. "Our attendance in school doesn't hinder our performance as leaders, does it?

His voice echoed around the tense room. He stood at the front of the crowd and questioned them in general in order to divert the question away from the man; in order not to scrutinize the pathetic third in command.

"No they do not-" he murmured, looking at Sesshoumaru with hesitance, unsure as to how to address the dominant male as he unconsciously bowed his head in respect.

"So, is there a need to pull these two out of school?" Inutaisho asked the crowd.

Everyone shook their heads, some even voiced their thoughts by murmuring a 'no.'

"Then it's decided," Inuyasha stepped up, giving Sesshoumaru a knowing look.

"Anything else?" Inutaisho asked, bringing his hands up to settle the loud chatter of the crowd.

"Do you think Shikon High is effective in keeping this peace?" This time, it was a woman. Inuyasha knew her as his colleague in school.

"You don't think so?" Inuyasha asked back.

"I agree with Seth," she said, looking at the man earlier. Anyone could tell she was a transfer from Alaska. She had the same features as him. "There's still humans in the premises, and the 'cliques' if you will, still separate the different types of demons. The fights have not reduced either. How do you explain all that?"

"The institution acts more as a harm reduction strategy more than anything." Inuyasha stated in a confident manner. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and their father have discussed this issue many times before. "Since every alphas attend one of the seven schools we've set up around the world, they have the power to watch other demon packs get stronger and therefore can make sure that everyone is equal and none is getting too powerful. That means that when a fight does occur, an alpha will surely break it up before one of their members lose or the other packs win too much."

"I would also like to add that with 7 billion individuals in this world, with demons barely filling one percent of the whole population, can we really afford to get them involved?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke out, he's had enough of the two demon's interjections.

Everyone murmured after that.

"What about the humans in that school? What happens when we shift in front of them?" Seth asked, having a look that said he'd won.

"Are you kidding me?" Miroku, the beta, scoffed, crossing his arms in front of him. "The school only accepts human geniuses. Nerdest of the nerd! They would either think they've gone crazy or they would ignore it, forgetting it for its lack of sense."

"What if they do tell other people?" A worried little girl whispered to herself, hiding behind her mother's skirt.

"Good question little one," Inuyasha smiled at her happily, "we unfortunately have to threaten their application in our institution."

Before Inuyasha could thank her or further explain to her the events that would occur, another person brought up a new topic for reconstruction.

By the end, the three Takahashi's sat on their chairs, sighing after the long four hour meeting. It was productive but the complaints their people had come up with didn't go beyond their own pack. They were only looking at conflicts at the school or within the dog demon community.

"Good work today boys," Inutaisho beamed proudly towards his two sons.

"Thanks father but we need to devise a plan in order to educate our people better." Inuyasha sighed, taking a sip out of his rum.

"I know and that is something you boys need to sort out on your own." Inutaisho said, placing a fur coat around his shoulders, "I better head home before your mother makes me sleep on the couch for going home late again."

The two chuckled and said goodbye.

"How's Kagome by the way?" Sesshoumaru asked as soon as Inutaisho was gone, and took a sip from his glass.

"She's as beautiful as ever. Still sassy and stubborn," he grinned, his smile going from ear to ear. "But mine nonetheless."

"I hear she's in charge of keeping you in check from now on," he grinned, implying the dominance of his female.

"Thank god!" He said, slouching on the couch, "The new councelor's fucking annoying."

Sesshoumaru's heart clenched, hearing him insult her but quickly buried the feeling deep in his chest and listened to his brother ramble on about Ms. Aichi.

"You know how persistent she was?" He stated, "She actually ordered me to come to her office every day and stay for an hour!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "You're such a child. You should take your punishment like a man!"

"Like hell I would!" He said back, laughing. "Why should I listen to a mere human."

"Did you forget that your mate's human?" Sesshoumaru reminded.

"Not for long," Inuyasha smirked. She had finally agreed to be a part of his world. By the end of this week, he'll be hers for sure. Heart, mind, body and soul.

"Congratulations," his brother smiled.

"Thanks!" He said proudly. "What about yours? Still no luck?" Even though Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru was opposed of the idea of mates, he couldn't help but hope that he's changed his mind about the authenticity of it all.

Sesshoumaru sighed, he knew he shouldn't have opened up this topic, he hated it when the question was directed at him, it was as if asking a 40-year old if they've ever had their first kiss before, when they clearly have not.

He honestly could care less for his soul mate. He didn't want her to make him whole, hell, he didn't even believe all the mumbo-jumbo crap. It was the placebo phenomena taking its effect.

Think about it, if you've been fed crap your whole life, you'll grow up vomiting crap. These people, these so-called mates are two delusional individuals that's so convinced of these soul mates that when they see someone they're attracted to, their minds tell them that they're experiencing the side effects of seeing their mates for the first time. Of course, the unsuspecting victim will have to go along with whatever their 'mates' suggests and pretend to feel the 'magic.'

"It's not just physical attraction or conformity, you know," Inuyasha said, as if reading his mind.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to have this conversation again, so instead of arguing with Inuyasha, he nodded his head, "Why don't we agree to disagree?"

"Whatever you say-" Inuyasha laughed, "-I can't wait to see your reaction when you finally see her."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, drinking the liquor in one gulp, "That is, _if_ she decides to finally show up!"

"She'll show up when you least expect it, believe me," he had a kind smile, but it had a hint of seriousness to it. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to rest before I'm late for class and have Ms. Aichi clinging onto me again."

Sesshoumaru felt a growl threatening to come out but quickly soothed his demon. He knew that his brother's words were not literal but it created a tiny storm inside his head. "I may have to have a word with her tomorrow," he said, a smile effortlessly gracing his beautiful lips.

Inuyasha was confused but chose to ignore it. He probably just wanted to teach her a lesson. He felt bad for the woman though, but damn, to actually disturb his brother and cower away? How stupid could she be? He can't believe she actually messed with him; if Inuyasha was a tyrant, Sesshoumaru was even worst!

"Don't be too hard on her," he joked, getting up as well and leading Sesshoumaru out the door.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**A/N:** Are they going to meet? Suggestions? Thoughts? Opinions?

BTW, Happy New Year everyone! May you all have a blessed, prosperous and productive year this 2014 :) My resolution is not to procrastinate (HA! Good luck!) What about ya'll?


End file.
